Put to death
by Juliettaah
Summary: It was over, for now. He knew it. He knew it wouldn't last. Then how the hell did he let this happen? Post-ep for 5x05... Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should not be doing this but the idea was just stuck in my head. I loved Probable Cause and found it hard to stay silent after watching it... um, several times.  
**

**The story is post-5x05 but happens in the future, between 6 months and a year from now.  
**

**Disclaimer: Let me check again... Nope, I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Stop grousing! It's only for a week."

He gasped. "Are you saying you won't miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not answering this kind of question."

...And he went back to whining. "Kaaaate, _I am_ going to miss you. Why can't you go with me?"

"Because I have work to do. You know, here, in New York."

"But you need some vacation!"

"Who says it won't be a week of vacation for me too?" she teased him.

"I'm offended, Beckett!"

He turned his head so she couldn't see him and moped, mimicking a capricious child and refusing to talk to her.

"Castle! I was kidding, come on."

No reaction.

"I'm going to miss you."

He looked at her, interested but still didn't make a sound.

"I wish I could go with you?"

At this point she was only guessing what was the right thing to say.

"Nu-uh."

"Rick!"

Now, that wasn't fair for him.

She knew the effect it had on him.

_Rick._

She said it more and more often lately.

It rolled off her tongue so easily and so lovingly.

He liked it.

She still called him Castle most of the times, Rick was for... special occasions.

Always meaningful.

Her tongue teased his name. She had done it on purpose and he wanted to kiss that smirk off her face away.

"You know, if you really want to... _redeem_ yourself, there's only one thing to do." He paused for some dramatic effect. "Passionate... Violent... Animalistic..." He came up next to her ear and whispered, "Make-up sex."

Kate giggled and took a step back.

"We weren't even fighting!"

"Well, it can be make-up sex as in... make up for the week of chastity I'm going to have to go through because you're abandoning me?"

"Abandoning you? You're the one who's leaving!"

The last part of her sentence was swallowed by Castle's lips.

He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips on hers, insistent and needy.

The embrace left Beckett distraught and already extremely turned on – which wasn't surprising as she had quickly discovered that Castle knew just how to provoke a new kind of heat in her. A heat she wasn't able to control.

_Writer of Heat, indeed_.

He backed down a little and softly chasisted her. "You talk too much."

"For once it wasn't y..."

He crashed into her, making them fall in the couch. "See, you're doing it again," he mumured.

Nothing else was said as their mouths, hot and lustful, got busy with each other.

* * *

After some stumbling, some clothes flying and some bumping into various parts of the loft, Castle and Beckett had somehow made it to the bed. It turned out Kate took to heart Castle's requests and the sex had been... powerful.

This lust combined with their feelings made their unions special. Incomparable.

So here they were now, lying on the bed, breathing heavily. Both lying on their back, Castle's arm under Kate's neck.

"Do you really have to go?" She turned to pose her lips on his neck.

"Don't make me feel guilty," he moaned.

"Not trying to. It's just, after this hot session, I'm not sure I'll be able to survive a week... I have to make sure the path is free for my lover to come in.. - woah!"

Castle growled and brutally changed their positions, pinning her down on the mattress and securing her arms on both side of her head. From under him, his eyes were a deep shade of dark.

"You want to play dirty detective?"

And just like that, they were on for another round.

* * *

A shrill woke them from their slumber. After their exhausting efforts, they decided that a nap in each other's arms was a well-deserved reward. But the ringing of Castle's phone was obviously disregarding their plans.

He stood up in search of the damn object. He tried to remember where he could have left his pants and found them in the kitchen.

_Uh, interesting_.

He took the phone out of the pocket and saw Paula's picture flashing at him.

Paula? Why would she call him...?

Oh, shit.

LA, the book tour, the plane...

He was in trouble.

* * *

Kate vaguely heard from the bedroom Castle's voice, obviously stressed out.

Indeed, seconds after, he barged into the room, panicking.

"Paula is going to kill me." He fussed, looking for any clothes he could take. "Oh God, where is my suitcase?"

"What is happening? I thought you were not leaving for another several hours?"

"Have you looked at the time?"

"Not but... Oh!" They might have slept a lot longer than intented.

"Exactly," Castle cringed. "I'm so late."

Kate started helping him and, when they finished packing the suitcase – which probably didn't have any matching socks if you asked Kate - Castle noticed her shiny eyes.

"Hey. I will only be gone for a week, you said it yourself."

"I know. I'm ridiculous." A tear slided on her cheek and Castle wiped it with his thumb. "I'm not good with goodbyes."

Castle chuckled.

"Don't mock me, writer boy!"

"Never." He leaned in to kiss her.

"So, you're not coming with me at the airport?"

Kate wavered, she wanted to take advantage of him as much as she could but she would probably end up as a terrible mess.

At the same time, her phone lighted up, showing a message from the precinct.

_Well, problem solved_.

She looked at him with regrets. "Be safe. And don't do anything stupid!"

He winked at her. "You know me, detective!"

They went for another longing kiss, refusing to leave one another.

The bell rang at Castle's door and neither of them made a move. The ringing got more and more impatient until they were forced to separate.

"I think Paula's impatient."

"Yeah..."

They couldn't stop staring at each other and Castle's eyes became watery.

"Look, we're both ridiculous now." He rubbed his eyes. "I think that's my cue to go."

"Love you."

He kissed her one last time, quickly and softly.

"Love you too."

* * *

As it turned out, the week passed by quickly. He skyped Kate everyday, they texted each other and even though she teased him endlessly with some messages he certainly shouldn't have opened in public, he survived.

He was excited to get home and do all the things they only wrote about during the week. He could hardly wait. Truth is, it got the point he managed to get an early plane so he could surprise Kate. She wouldn't be here to welcome him at the airport but she did promise she would jump on him the second she saw him and what better place to do it than in his own home – much cleaner and safer than at a airport bathroom, that's for sure.

In the elevator of his building, he stamped his feet. From what she last told him, she didn't have a case and there was little chance she would stay so late to do paperwork. His mother being out of town, doing God knows what, God knows where, Kate had offered to house-sit.

It was a lame excuse and they both knew it. But it made him happy to know she voluntarily offered to stay at _his_ house, and he was secretely hoping she spent the nights sleeping with his pillow in her arms.

Okay, he was definitely getting soft. But he couldn't find it in him to be ashamed.

As he unlocked his front door, silence and darkness welcomed him. _Odd_, he thought. Maybe she was asleep.

"Kate?"

* * *

_Tun-tun-tun!_

_Tell me what you think and if you're interested in more._

_Last but no least: Happy Halloween, everyone! It's not celebrated here so enjoy it for me, okay? :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect such a great response for the first chapter. I mean, it's nothing compared to the great writers out there but it's enough to make my day and make me freak out! It'd have been great if everyone who followed would have reviewed but, hey, I can't force you! (Or can I? Haha. Just to reassure me?)  
**

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Pain._

_Shattering her body._

_Blinding. Searing._

_Dizzy. She was dizzy._

_What happened?_

_She couldn't remember._

_She could barely open her eyes._

_Bright. It was all too bright._

_Why was everything in slow motion?_

_Her mind._

_Her gestures._

_Rope. Rope? Was she tied up?_

_She was restained. But she couldn't feel it. Feel anything._

_What was happening?_

_Her head... her head hurt._

_She couldn't focus._

_Everything was so dizzy..._

_Drugs?_

_Why would she have taken any?_

_A cloth. Yes! Yes, she remembered. A cloth. _

_Chloroform?_

_How could have she been so easy?_

_There was a bar too._

_Yeah. She remembered the sound of metal against her skull._

_It was the last thing she had been aware of._

_God, now that she remembered, her neck hurt._

_So much pain._

_She began to drift off again._

_She could see his face but she couldn't put a name on it._

_It was on the tip of her mind, echoing in her brain as the darkness engulfed her yet once again._

_Maybe she'd remember the next time she woke up. _If _she woke up again_.

* * *

He tried to call her. She didn't answer.

He tried to stay calm. No. He was staying calm. She scolded at him enough times for worrying over nothing.

_Where was she?_

He called her again. She didn't answer.

He left a message.

She didn't call back.

Should he phone Esposito or Ryan? Lanie? Her dad?

She would kill him.

She didn't know he was coming home today. There was no reason as to why she would have told him if she were going out.

But why wasn't she answering her phone?

Maybe she was out with Lanie. Yeah, girls' night, that sounded plausible.

Okay. Okay, that was probable. Possible. He could surprise her when she'd get back.

He just needed to wait.

He breathed again.

He started unpacking, relieved, unhappy with his writer's mind.

His eyes stumbled upon his phone, laying on the table. Could it hurt really? He just had to call Lanie, check up on them, be reassured, and maybe Beckett wouldn't have to know.

He sighed, went back to his unpacking.

He tried. Really.

He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and ended up staring into space.

He went to the bathroom. A shower would warm him up. Instead he started a staring contest with himself on the miror.

He lost and went back to the living room.

His phone was calling him – _really_ – and he was too nervous to do anything properly.

Before he could change his mind, he quickly snatched the phone in his hand and dialed Lanie's number.

Much to his relief, she picked up the phone after a couple of rings. "Dr. Parish."

"Hey, Lanie. It's Castle."

"Hey, Castle! You back, yet? I thought you were in LA for at least one more day."

There weren't any noise behind her. So not a bar. Maybe her place.

"Keeping tracks on my moves, huh?"

"More like dealing with a moping Beckett dying to see you again."

_Moping_? Oh, he would not let her live this down.

"Speaking of which, is Kate with you?"

"Kate? No, why would she? Isn't she at the loft?"

"Um, no. I didn't tell her I was coming home sooner and wanted to surprise her but I can't get a hold of her."

"Well, maybe they caught a case or maybe she's in a sport session. You know, the poor girl has to kill off her sexual frustra..."

"Thaaank you, Lanie. And don't worry, I will take care of it as soon as I find her."

"I never doubted you wouldn't, Castle," she teased him.

"And Lanie, can you please..."

"Not tell her you called me because you're worried sick when you can't stalk her? Got it."

"I knew I could count on you Dr Parish." He was teasing her back but it felt good to have her on his side.

He hung up and tried to convince himself he was reassured.

_Maybe she was with someone else_...

_Richard_! A voice who sounded oddly like his mother internally chided at him.

No, of course, not. He sighed.

* * *

Just as he was giving hope, his phone rang. He ran at it and felt a wave of relief and light-heartedness as he saw the picture of Kate lighting up his screen.

"Kate! Finally!"

"Hey Castle." Her voice was low, weak.

"What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm at my place."

"I thought you were staying at mine."

"Yeah... I needed to find some stuff. Why – why are you here earlier ?"

"I wanted to surprised you. But you don't seem too overwhelmed, or cheerful for that matters."

There was a beat of silence.

"Kate?"

When she spoke again, it was fast, almost... painful? "Look, Castle, I wasn't expecting you so soon. I still need a little time to be alone right now. I'm sorry, okay."

"What do you mean? Are you OK? Do you want me to come over?" He was rambling, panicking.

"Castle, stop. No – no, everything's... fine. Don't come, _please_."

The last sentence came out as a beg and she didn't let him say anything else before she hung up.

She didn't want to see him?

Had something happened he wasn't aware of? Lanie would have told him, right? And she had seemed so happy, relaxed, so free when they were on the phone.

After all these months, she had learnt to let him in.

No, what he heard wasn't Kate. Wasn't _his_ Kate.

Something wasn't right.

He took his keys and went for his coat.

He slowed down. Stopped.

It wasn't a good idea. If she asked for space, she probably needed it.

He would let her have it – for tonight. But whatever was going on, if he didn't hear from her tomorrow morning, he'd come over.

In the meantime, he'd have to go through the night. He had no idea what to do as he wouldn't be able to focus on anything else than the pang in chest and the pain in his heart.

* * *

_I'm just going to go... over there._

_We'll have some answers by the next chapter, promise. :)_

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone. It warms me up to know so many people read (and enjoy, I hope) this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He forced her. Woke her up with the strenght of a slap.

"Wha...?"

"Wake up, Kate. We have some business to take care of."

She whimpered. Her whole body felt sore. She just wanted to sleep.

But then her brain startled.

His voice.

She had heard it before.

_Tyson_. No – it wasn't right. Fuck, no.

She opened her eyes suddenly. Arduously. Painfully.

And she saw him. A phone in his hand.

"Time to make a call."

* * *

"Go to hell."

Her throat was raw.

She felt like she was burning.

But she fought. She had no other choice.

His hand ran at her throat. Squeezed it. Until everything blurred. Until she forgot how to breathe.

When she thought darkness would engulf her again, he loosened his grip.

She breathed again. He waited.

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"Might as well kill me now, I won't do anything for you."

Tyson chuckled and Kate shuddered. He came closer and got on his knees. "If that's really what you want, I can do it." He couldn't miss the apprehension in Kate's eyes. "You should know that it would be such a waste though. I'll have to go after someone else. Say... his daughter for example. You really want to be responsible for what I'd do to her?"

"I'm not responsible for anything. You are, you..."

He backhanded her.

"Very well then."

He stepped back. For several seconds, she had no doubt. He was going to kill her.

"No, no!" She couldn't let this happen, not to Alexis, not to anyone. If he wanted to make someone suffer, better be her. She could take it.

"Wait. I'll do it. Don't touch her."

"Now, we're talking." He leered.

"Read this." He shook a paper and the phone in front of her nose. "I think you're better off not knowing what I'd do if you say anything else. And remember, Kate, there are so many people I can hurt besides you."

He knew she cared. And he was having fun with it. With her and her weakness. His eyes only reflected pure exaltation.

She was doomed.

* * *

"Hey, Castle." The words acted like knives in her throat. She was sure he could hear the tears in her voice.

Tyson glared at her.

_Jeez. What did he expect_?

* * *

"I wanted to surprised you. But you don't seem too overwhelmed, or cheerful for that matters."

She wavered. Tyson grasped her throat.

She had trouble speaking and she barely managed to get the words out, fast as she could so she could forget about it.

"Look, Castle, I wasn't expecting you so soon. I still need a little time to be alone right now. I'm sorry, okay."

_I'm sorry. _

_Sorry I can't beat him. _

_Sorry I let him get to me. _

_Sorry for hurting you_.

* * *

"What do you mean? Are you OK? Do you want me to come over?"

"No – no, everything's... fine. Don't come, _please_."

_Please. _

_Please don't do it. _

_Please find a way_.

* * *

Rick would have to know something was wrong. She wouldn't tell him off like that.

Except she would have, not so long ago. She used to need the space. She didn't now. Of course she didn't. But he was gone for a week and he had no idea what was going on.

She heard him. She heard his voice telling her how she just wounded him.

Oh God, _she_ hurt him.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

She had to know. It wans't his usual motto, it was nothing like before and it pissed her off that she couldn't figure what's going on, what was his plan.

"You don't understand. You're like your boyfriend. You think it's the murder that attracts me. The killing." He paused, probably thinking about how he could explain it to her.

"It's not. You don't realize what you gave me. Those months away. Alone. Planning. It was perfect. Sure, they was some killings, because that's who I am. But I worked on it, on me. To prepare for this moment. Because you know what I want? I want him to suffer. And if I get to take it out on you in addition, it's perfect! Since the other way around didn't work last time, maybe this one will."

"Why? Because I'm a cop and I can make you rotten in jail? Because, believe me, if no one puts a bullet in your brain this time, I'll make the rest of your life look like hell."

He chortled, arrogant.

"It's true, I could have taken his daughter or his mother... But redhead just aren't my types, and family meetings are so melodramatic. But you Kate. You are so much more fun. Because you fight. You think you're so powerful. But you're weak. You love him and everyone close to him. Most of all, _he_ loves you. And he loves you so much he's ready to kill for you. He proved it, remember?"

"He killed you because you're a psychothic killer who almost ruined his life," she screamed. She didn't want to taunt him. She wasn't. He was. And she was flying off the handle.

"Really? Let me picture this differently: what if I had a gun to your head and he had to kill someone else to save you? Wouldn't he do it?"

"Of course not. He's not a killer!"

"Do you really believe that?"

No.

He would do it, wouldn't he? He would kill for her.

Shit.

The truth came upon her and her blood froze as she thought about what Tyson would do.

"How far will he go for you?" He pulled her hair from behind. She tried to get away, far from his breathe hot on her neck but he was too strong, in power, and he was hurting her. "This is the fun, the anticipation. Because I know that in the end, I win. I write the end. How ironic for Castle, huh? And, spoiler alert, you both get to die."

She didn't know what was worse, the physical pain or his sadistic and delighting tone.

"I will make him go further he could have ever thought... For nothing! And that's all thanks to you, Kate. Now, don't you feel special?"

He let go of her hair to go stand in front of her.

"Of course, there's also the fact that you're a detective and you thought you were so much smarter than me. I'll let you think about it while I have fun with you. You thought you could catch me? You think you're like me? Then prove me you're as strong as me."

In a movement Beckett could barely perceive, he got out a taser and pressed it against the young woman's chest. Kate screamed as she didn't expect such intensity and pain. She couldn't let him win but he got the surprise effect on her.

"So, what do you think, Kate? Don't worry, it's not in full puissance yet." He took the device away and Beckett had a chance to breathe, throat tight, chest constricted.

"Still think... you're a loser," she panted.

It didn't have the effect she expected. She thought he would get out of control, maybe beating the shit out of her but she would have had the advantage of a clear head when there was only madness left in him.

Instead, he was still perfectly calm. Smiling.

That couldn't be good.

"Really? How about we're honest towards each other?"

He got closer and while his eyes stared into her, his hands worked at her blouse. For the first time, Kate was scared. Terrified.

_God, no_.

She couldn't let it show. But she had to get away, she couldn't give him the opportunity to touch her... When she tried to move away, his hand jumped on her throat, again. "No moving. Got it?" He kept the pressure until her shirt was undone. Kate was petrified, her head was spinning and as she waited for the worst, he stopped, gazed at her.

He stepped back. Got out a weapon. Not a taser, a gun. A gun like so many else, a gun like those she dealt with all day.

He pointed it right on her chest.

On her scar.

Her breathing fastened.

She was dizzy. The memories came flooding back as much as she was trying to get the doors locked.

He was going to pull the trigger. She swore she saw him firing.

She was sweating, panicking.

She felt like falling. The impact of the bullet ripping through her being too much.

Except she wasn't.

The bullet never came.

Only were real the memories of this fateful day on the grass.

But there were no cemetary today, no dying. No Castle to hold her in his arms as she bled.

Tyson chuckled.

He was toying with her. He wasn't planning to kill her.

Break her, maybe.

"So detective, I take it you still remember?"

Her breath was ragged.

But she had _not_ gone through one year of therapy for this. She needed to get a hold of herself.

She needed him to be concentrated on her. As long as she was keeping him busy, he wouldn't do anything to Castle. And it gave time for Castle to solve this. He was going to figure it out and find her. She was sure. Because if she wasn't, there was no way out.

"Castle will find me. He will solve this before you can even think of doing what you want to do."

"Will he really? Because I can assure you that he hasn't left his building as of now. And he doesn't seem to be inclined to come find you tonight."

"How do you...?"

He looked at her like she had to ask.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He had thought of everything. He had the upper hand.

"You freak..." He didn't let her finish, unbothered.

"Maybe... In the meantime it has started. He is ready to be broken."

"He won't believe that I left him for long, he'll find the truth."

"Oh, I don't intend for him to believe that. Just to make him suffer before the big final. I'm going to destroy him, little by little."

The realization was patent on her face as Tyson concluded their dialogue.

"Since your boyfriend isn't likely to make a move tonight, I suggest we all enjoy our beauty sleep. Gotta be ready for the long journey that await us."

And suddenly it was all pitch dark.

Kate struggled against her restraints. She had to use this night as an advantage. If Castle wasn't looking for her then she had to find a way out. He couldn't suffer because of her, because she had been naive and unable to protect herself.

* * *

The more she tried to free herself, the more exhausted she became. The bruises, the beating, the sitting... everything came down on her. She was trying to get her mind in overdrive and instead became desperate as no solution appeared to her.

Finally, her body was too exhausted to even let her think straight. She drifted off thinking of Castle, of his warmth and tenderness and clinging on to the hope of seeing him again. She thought of him, of what he was doing now, probably drowning his sorrows somehow. And she hated herself. Hated herself because she didn't deserve to rest.

And yet she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still amazed at the love for this story. If you like it, please review, it's the only way I can know what you think and it does get me writing faster. :)  
**

**Thanks everyone anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Castle woke up from a restless sleep. The pills he took to help him go to bed only allowed him to close his eyes, not prevent the dreams to become nightmares. He dreamt of a life without Kate, a life where he couldn't find the point.

He remembered tossing and turning in bed. Wanting to wake up to stop the nightmares but couldn't because he didn't want his own thoughts to eat his brain.

He finally slept until morning and woke up tired but determined. He wouldn't let this happen. He would fight.

He was probably making a big deal out of this anyway. Surely she just needed this time alone only to find him again, better and still loving.

He just wouldn't leave her for a week ever again.

When he looked at his phone, there was still no message from her. He sighed in acceptance. She could still be asleep. It didn't mean anything.

He hurried to the shower and to get dressed. He put on his blue shirt – the one Kate loved so much because they highlighted his eyes. He looked clean, fresh, handsome – as usual – and if it wasn't for the shadows under his eyes and the tiny glow of sadness in them, he looked _fine_. Like the previous hours and his distress never existed.

He wavered before he made coffee - he desperately needed some - but decided against. He would wait to be outside and go to Kate's favorite coffee shop so he could buy her one too.

When he was ready, he took some time to breathe. Watch himself on the mirror. Tried to be confident.

Kate still hadn't texted nor called him.

He felt a tinge of worry. It was barely past 8am. Maybe she was still asleep. If he woke her up, she would be grumpy, at best...

No, no. He couldn't duck out of it.

She wouldn't kill him. Not if he made these puppy eyes that worked so well on her.

He opened the drawer in his bedside table and stared at the velvet box in it. He knew it was too soon and he wasn't ready to jump into it but everything had been so great between them. Buying a ring had felt so right.

He had been casually watching them when he saw this one. It was perfect. It was her. He couldn't let the opportunity pass. So he bought it.

He was so happy with her he knew he couldn't plan his proposing anyway. He would probably blurt it out one day and he damn hoped she would say yes. And when that'd happen, he'd already have the ring. Perfect, huh?

He looked down one more time on the right, thought of Kate's smile and went for the door. His own face shining with a resolute smile.

Yes, she was a fool if she thought she wouldn't spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, right as he went to start the rest of their life, something was in his way. Or maybe someone. A weight dropped on his feet when he opened the door.

He let out a shriek.

Of surprise first and of horror quickly after.

As the corpse laid on his hall, he went back to several years ago, to the first time he ever stayed at Kate's place when a psychopath was targeting her because of him.

Please, no. It couldn't happen again.

He was going to move her but stopped just before he touched her. Fingertips. He had learnt his lesson and whatever was the reason behind this corpse being on his door, it wouldn't be looking good for him if his prints were all over the body. He got his phone out to call the precinct so they could be here before he'd make anything to incriminate him.

That's when he saw it.

On her neck. A trace. Someone strangled her.

And...?

_Green rope_.

All color drained from his face.

Shit. No. Not again.

He was unable to move. He was stuck, staring at the corpse, at her neck, at what it meant.

He didn't kill him. He was well alive. And he was coming back.

_Oh god_. He had to tell Kate, go see her before anything happens... His thoughts were meandering, he couldn't stop them. Couldn't make sense of them.

"Richard?"

His mother. He had forgotten.

Tyson had left a body on his door. Where his mother lived. Where his daughter came back for the week end.

No – no. He had to do something, protect them.

This just got very personal.

"Mother, pack a suitcase. You have to leave for some time."

"What? What has gotten into you, why would I go anywhere?"

As she appeared in the living room, she saw her son standing at the door, a corpse at his feet.

She paled. "Oh my god."

"Mother, it's not safe here. You need to go and take Alexis with you."

"Do you know who did this?"

Castle gulped. His frightened look said it all.

Martha nodded, scared herself but her maternal instinct above it.

"Okay, we'll take a week off."

"Now."

"Yes, let me call Alexis and I will go get her."

Rick was relieved. Okay, that was good. He wouldn't get to them.

"What are you going to do? He's after you, you're not safe here either."

"He'd follow me. I need to be away from you, from everyone he could hurt because of me."

"Richard..."

"Let me handle it. I'm going to call the precinct, I'm going to call Kate and we'll see, okay?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

She quickly went to her bedroom, and just before she disappeared, added, "And darling, this time, go for his head."

Castle actually smiled.

* * *

"Esposito."

"It's Castle. You need to come at my place right away."

"What's up?"

"There's a corpse at my door. Blonde, rope on her neck. »

"Shit."

"Yes."

"We're coming with the forensic team."

"OK. My mother's here, she'll leave right after you guys check my place. I'm going at Beckett's."

"Got it. And Castle, you two should think about taking some time off."

"You know we can't do it."

He heard Esposito sighed heavily.

"We're going to catch him this time bro. He won't get away."

"Thanks, Espo."

On his way, he still tried to call Kate. Just so she kept her eyes open. She didn't anwer. His stomach knotted.

_What if he was too late?_

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"It's not a hotel service here."

"Could have fooled me."

Tyson sighed in exasperation.

"You never stop, do you?"

"I get cranky when I'm hungry."

"Well, that'd have to wait. I have a meeting to attend."

"A meeting? Are you kidding me?" Kate groaned.

"Tsk tsk. No need to be cheeky, Kate. Not when I'm meeting with your boyfriend."

Her head shot up, eyes wide open and scared.

"Don't you dare touch him," she gritted through her teeth.

He looked at her, amused.

"What do you plan to do to stop me exactly?"

"Tyson. Don't you..."

"You do know I'm doing this so he suffers right? As fun as you are, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him... But be reassured, I won't raise a hand on him."

Kate still couldn't say she was relieved. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to give him a little head up about our game. See, I play square and fair."

"You think this is a game? And what do you get in the end... Some kind of reward? Pride? Jail?"

If she was really confused as to the mind of such a psycho, she couldn't care less at the time. She was stalling. Giving time for Rick to get away from whatever Jerry had planned.

"That's what you don't get, Beckett. Because you never felt such power rushing through you, you don't feel it in your veins."

"I put criminals behind bars, how's that for power?"

"It's nothing," he growled. He came behind her so she couldn't see him. She tried to keep her calm... and barely saw a brief shade of green before pain assaulted her. In a movement he had the rope around her neck and was pulling from behind. Surprised, Beckett choked as she struggled to breathe.

"Can you even imagine what I'm feeling right now? I'm in charge, I decide on what your fate will be."

He loosened his grip.

Beckett tried to catch her breath, coughing and breathing laboriously.

"So what, you want to be God?"

"You could say that."

He hid his movements from her and added, "And God gives... and takes away."

It was the last thing she heard as her mind and body fell into the darkness when he hit her face with a barrel of a gun.

* * *

When Castle arrived at her place, he knocked on her door, carefully and tentatively at first. But he soon found himself pouding, impatient and worried.

"Kate, wake up! Open up, please!"

No answer.

"Kate!"

And to hell with politeness and respect of personal space. She gave him a key a while back. It was possible she didn't even remember it, especially since he never actually used it. Never had to as she was always _very_ welcoming. But he kept it _just in case_.

He got inside, in the darkness of her living room.

It was silent, way too silent.

He went for her bedroom. Pushing the door open, he noticed a shadow.

"Kate?"

It wasn't her. She wasn't here at all.

Instead was someone else Castle recognized immediately.

"Hello, Castle. Long time no see."

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. **

**I hope you're all still enjoying the ride!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Tyson."

"Very perceptive, Rick." He smiled, taunting him.

"I could kill you right now."

"Mmh. Last time, it didn't work out so well, did it?"

"Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Well then I guess you could. Except that I am the one with the gun," he said, agitating the lethal object in his hand.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Castle was a bubble of anger, waiting for a match to be dropped so he could turn into a fire.

Tyson lifted his arms up, almost in rendition. "Then, by all means, kill me." The order was said softly, arrogantly.

Dangerously.

Castle was suspicious and he took all his rationality not to jolt on the guy and smash him to ashes.

"But then..." Tyson cut short his eagerness. "How would you know where Kate is? If you kill me... you'd have to leave her to die."

First Castle felt disgusted that the man even dared to call her Kate.

And suddenly, the realization hit him.

Painfully.

Kate?

Oh God, she wasn't here, she wasn't anywhere, she wasn't...

He had her.

No, no, no.

_How the hell did he let this happen_?

"I must say, she's a delightful guest," he added, stressing the _delightful _which ironically revolted Rick.

He took a step forward, fist clenched, ready to attack and defeat the man who had ventured to touch her.

"Nu-uh, Rick." He pointed his gun at him. "You stay back."

Castle swallowed whole. Backed down.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Ha, I_ wish_ I coul tell you," Tyson said almost happily singsong.

"Stop fucking with me."

"It wouldn't be as much as fun, sorry."

The pleasure this guy had while inflicting pain was too much for Castle. But he couldn't – couldn't let his emotions take over. Not when Kate's life was at stake.

"How...?" Oh God – he couldn't ask that.

"How what?"

"How did you _lure_ her?"

The words stung. Made the situation real.

And they made Tyson smile.

"Now we're talking fun again."

Castle gawked at him.

"It's your fault, you know. If you had been there..."

"It's not my fault you're a psycho obsessed with us!"

Fuck – He was winning. Castle was losing his calm. He couldn't stop the anger, the fear. _Where was she? What did he do to her? Was she... okay, at least?_

"But you were gone, Castle. You left her for a week when you knew I was still out there. Waiting for the perfect time to take my revenge. You did it, you gave me the perfect opportunity."

He did, didn't he? It was his fault.

_I'm so sorry Kate_.

"If you really want to know, I took her at night when she was leaving the precinct. She didn't see it coming. Neither of you did. How does that make you feel?"

He was having fun, proud of his stunts.

"If you had been with her like you usually were, I may not have been able to do it so well..."

Castle felt the tears welled up in his eyes. Nevertheless, he gathered his will. Tyson would _not _see him cry.

"What do you want?" His voice was weak, giving up.

"I want you to fight me like a man. Leaving the blonde at your house, I was sure you'd ask your mother and daughter to leave. You're alone now. And you won't ask for any help from the precinct."

"You have Kate, how is it fair?"

"She's leverage."

"Let her go."

"No. She deserved her own punishment, remember. She didn't have it either so there she is."

"How will I know she's okay?"

"We'll make arrangments."

Castle firmly raised his voice, "How will I know?!"

His stare was icy when he cautiously added, "I don't trust you."

Tyson sighed. "Fine. You'll have pictures, videos, anything to convince you. She's no use to me dead... yet, so don't worry." He paused, shaking his head at Castle. "You two are so caring about each other, it's sickening."

She fought for him? While she was detained by him?

Oh, Kate.

"In exchange, you leave the police work on the blonde murder case. You don't help them, you don't say anything to them about me."

"They'll notice Kate's gone."

"That's your problem. They must not worry about it."

"You killed this woman! They will trace it back to you."

Tyson shook his head, disappointed. "Except I didn't."

Castle gaped at him, puzzled.

"You don't think I'm that dumb, do you? When will you understand that I think of _everything_?"

He was right. But Castle couldn't let himself believe it because if he thought of everything then there was no way things would end up okay.

"Okay. Fine. And how will_ you_ know I'm faithful to my words?"

"I trust you don't want anything too serious happen to your girlfriend. And I'm sure you know by now that I have ears everywhere so don't try to be a smart-ass."

"And that's all? You have Kate, I have nothing and what? I go on with my life?"

"Isn't it enough of a punishment for you?"

Castle didn't answer, avoided his gaze. Of course it was.

"It just doesn't seem to be the kind of plan the mastermind you are would put into play."

Tyson smiled. "Finally. You recognize my talent. Just for that, I'll leave you in a little secret." He dropped the tone of his voice. "It's not everything I have in store for you." He raised his voice again. "But that'll have to wait. Keep your part of the deal for now."

Castle was too busy worrying over Kate, over the situation and their future, that he didn't notice how close Tyson had gotten. He felt too late the barrel of the gun smashing into his head and heard Tyson chuckle, "you two are just so easy," before everything went black.

* * *

When Kate woke up from her slumber she was shrouded in a cold pouding headache. She mentally cursed Tyson with as many words as she could think of. And she ridiculously wished she'd have some Advil.

The second conscious perception that hit her was how giddy she felt. She didn't know how much time she'd been here, but it had been too long for her muscles.

She stretched her neck but a throbbing pain spread in her head. She whimpered as she had the feeling her brain had just been paralyzed.

She stilled her head but didn't give up. She couldn't stand sitting on this chair, the sharp bones of her rear end tired and aching. She tried to move – just move, not struggle, wriggling a bit so she could ease her muscles.

But she was stuck. He didn't take any risk. Unlike Castle and she, he hadn't underestimated her.

She became annoyed with herself. She was a cop for christ's sake! Why couldn't she find a way out of this? She was supposed to save people, not get herself in sticky situations.

She realized drops of blood forming and running on her wrists. Her previous injuries were opening again. Damn, it didn't take much.

Her hands were tied in her back and she couldn't look. It probably wasn't serious but if she couldn't be sure, she had to be careful, it would be a shame to die of blood loss now.

Although... It would still be better than whatever Tyson had planned, she thought, shuddering.

She took advantage of the situation – if she could really say that – to assess the extent of her injuries. Besides the sore muscles and the pounding headache, she could feel a bump on her forehead where he hit her and even though she was unable to know for sure, a trickle of blood had most likely ran and dried onto the side of her face. One of her cheeks was stinging, the bastard had done a number on it.

Last but not least, her throat had without a doubt the mark of the rope and while Kate imagined it, she underwent through the feeling of suffocation, of the rope against her skin, pulling...

God. No – Stop. She had to stop.

Had to think clearly and efficiently.

She wasn't in a position to do anything right now but she could think. Had to. She was a cop – she had to act like one. She needed to start from the beginning. Back to the first act. Her disappearence.

He had taken her when she was alone, when Castle was away. It couldn't be a coincidence. He had been watching them.

She remembered what Rick had told her after he was out of jail and danger, that Tyson had been watching them... Having sex. She quivered again in disgust.

Who knows where he had been this time? He could have been watching her sleeping in her own bed and she had seen nothing.

Wow.

Okay – she could blame herself later. When she'd actually be safe and alive. She'd gladly do so. And if she didn't get out of here at all, then it wouldn't be of any use to knock herself...

Rick had to look out for it. She had faith he would. Cameras, people Tyson could have hired... She knew he was watching but he was with her most of the time, he must have someone to do it for him. She hoped Rick would figure it out in time. Whatever in time could mean.

Had he taken her when she was in her home? She couldn't remember... But that wasn't it, it didn't seem to fancy her memory and she didn't even remember being home.

Pictures of the precinct, of the day before, of a phone conversation with Rick winded in front of her but she couldn't see it. Her head hurt, she had trouble directing her attention, getting her ideas together. She couldn't reach the control of her brain, like it wanted to do it its own way, like Tyson managed to crept inside it, too. She was glad for the dark surrounding her, allievating her misery, but it wasn't enough...

Dark. Wait. It was dark at that time. In an alley? No – it wasn't that cliché.

She was... in the street. Coming home.

No, not home. She didn't remember being at her place in the last few days...

Castle. She was staying at Castle's.

Yes, that was it.

She had left the precinct and was on her way home - not technically but smilarly enough.

The darkness had prevented her from seeing any shadow but she was usually better with her intuitions – oh.

She had been thinking about Castle.

Deeply in thoughts...

Yeah, she remembered. Teasing Castle and how it had backfired on her. It was only a week and to say she had missed him was an understatement. She had begun to feel the lack of his presence and her own teasing had gotten her worked up.

She actually smiled at the memories of his texts, of the list of the things he'd said he'd do to her...

And remembered that she had no time to daydream about what the words of Castle could do to her – which were at least as effective as his hands – if she wanted to get out of here. If she wanted to actually have a chance to do what they had talked about.

The thought crossed her mind that what she would have regrettred the most if Tyson had killed her earlier was that she couldn't even have enjoy the sweetness of Castle's touch before she died.

And that there was still a chance it would never happen again.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm über sick and trying the best I can...**

**Thank you to those of you who are still here.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rick woke up to familiar surroundings, in a well-known smell of closeness and love. Coming to his senses, he felt good and reassured. Like he had a nightmare and the reality – _she_ - was finally here to comfort him. He was so accustomed to Kate's place, he didn't need to open his eyes to know he was there. It was always the same sensation when he woke up, it was _right_.

He relished her place because it felt like their safe place, like heaven. A place he had dreamt to discover before they were together, that intrigued him – much like its owner – and in which he had to prevent himself from snooping around, on her shelves or in her drawers, looking to peel a new layer of Kate. Actually, he hadn't pried that much since they were together.

What she gave him, showed him, during all these months were enough, more than he could have imagined.

And he wanted to take his time to explore new mysteries.

Not that he was afraid she'd stop being the most attractive and interesting woman he ever met, he simply preferred to savor every seconds, to let the secrets and the surprises come to him.

Like that time when she finally said it to him. Those three little words.

_I love you_.

He still heard her voice, her whisper, the smile in her words and the sparks in her eyes. She said it and he thought no one had ever said it to him before. Actually he was sure no one meant it so profoundly. No one loved him like she did.

His heart had beaten stronger, pumping and dancing after all this time waiting for it, craving for it. He never forced her and it stumbled upon him, one day, left Kate's mouth like she had no power, hadn't meant to blurt it out, the words unable to stay inside any longer. Nothing – _nothing_ could have ever been more perfect. It was worth all the four years of waiting and the months after that. He would never ever change a thing if it meant he had to give up this memory.

* * *

As he was picturing the beautiful moment, like an enticing dream he couldn't shake away, he noticed something wasn't right. The feeling of discomfort, of loneliness and hurt.

There was no Kate besides him. It didn't even seem like he was on neither Kate's bed nor her couch. It was – harder, itchy and... why did his head hurt so much?

He opened his eyes and noticed how heavy they felt. The contour of his vision was blurry and when he brought a hand to his face to find out what was causing him so much pain, he felt a bump...

A bump?

And then – right, the bump, the carpet, the floor, the hurt. His heart.

Everything hustled in his mind.

Too fast for him.

And he realized that he hadn't had a nightmare. His life _was_ the nightmare… and the awakening was the worst part.

The memory and the image of Kate were still there. And they hurt. So much more than his head, his back or his muscles. Because she was gone, because he had left her and now _he_ had to find her – he was the only one who could. If he didn't, then...

No. There was no answer to that because he didn't know what life without Kate was and he wouldn't live with himself if it was his fault.

As he got up, he felt invigorated, stronger, ignored the agony. He was determined.

Tyson had left – of course – and Castle didn't blame himself for that. It was the only way. The only chance he had to see Kate again. To let her live. As long as Tyson had Kate, she lived. Castle had a chance to win. Tyson would rather kill himself than save her, save them... He'd die happy knowing he destroyed them, he finally had that revenge.

So he had to live. For now.

And then he would save Kate.

He would kill this son of a bitch. Put a bullet between his eyes and watch him die, watch his life disappear as his eyes would close for good.

At this exact time, Castle almost felt relieved he didn't fight back Tyson, didn't try to stop him. Had he done it, he had no doubt he would have killed him.

Tyson thought he was smart but if the police wasn't involved, Castle would give him what he deserved. Not only would he get Kate back, he would kill Jerry Tyson. With his bare hands if he had to.

* * *

He hurried in her apartment, looked for every clue. Tyson hadn't kidnapped her there – if what he said was true. But Castle trusted Tyson to be too proud of his performance to lie about it. But he didn't mean he hadn't been there before. After all, he did meet him in her room…

Had he been there when she was, oblivious, watching her sleep?

Castle felt nauseated.

He checked the door, every window. No sign of forced entry.

Damn.

Seriously, if they got out of this mess… - when. Not if – when.

When they'd get out of this mess, when he'd get her back, he'd make her move in with him. With the security details at their place, at all time.

He took his time to go through her drawers – ironically – but not peeping at her stuff. He tried to find something Tyson might have left, intentionally or not.

He didn't find anything. At least Tyson didn't seem to plan to blow the place.

But he didn't find any cameras or equipment, and that worried him. He could have used something more sophisticated, something he knew Castle wouldn't see… which meant only CSU were able to notice it. And he couldn't call them.

Frustrated, he gave a kick in her wardrobe.

Tyson had to have eyes inside. Everywhere.

Castle felt spied on. He had the sensation every of his moves was observed. And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

He heard his phone chiming.

Espo.

Of course. OK, _don't panic_. He ran a hand through his hair, stroked them a little, like it could actually help him relax.

"Hey Espo."

"Hey man. You're with Beckett?"

He hesitated. He looked around him, looked for anything in the whole room, in the corners, towards the plants, the furniture… Tyson could have put a bug anywhere.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah I'm with her."

He hated himself and suddenly felt utterly helpless and discouraged, realizing he was alone. He had to lie to some of the closest persons to him. And he needed them to find Beckett.

If he couldn't bring Beckett back, everything would be on him. How could anyone ever forgive him?

That's what Tyson wanted, didn't he?

If he even planned to let him live.

"Everything's fine?" The voice of Esposito stirred him up.

"Actually, no." He could do this. He had to do it, take the risk.

"She's, uh, she's sick." _Fuck_.

That was it. No going back.

His chest constricted at his own lie. Why did they have to be on the phone? He wouldn't have been able to lie in front of them, they would have seen his odd wavering and his eyes watering.

Esposito sounded surprised. "Is it bad?"

He plead for his voice to be steady.

"The flu, probably. She didn't call me because she didn't want me to worry and come at her rescue."

As the lies got easier, he didn't know if he felt grateful to be a writer.

He could hear Esposito smirking, knowingly. "Well, take good care of her."

"You know it."

"And um, did you tell her about the body and… Tyson?"

"Yes, actually. She wished she could investigate, as usual and I think she's worried. Ask me to stay at her place for a while."

"You want us to come down here so we can talk about the case?"

"No!"

That came out too fast.

"I mean, no. You know Beckett, she doesn't want anyone to see her like this… I think she actually found the strength to glare right now."

Esposito chuckled. "I see. Then tell her we don't have much for now. No prints anywhere, no ID on the vic." He paused. "But there's something weird."

"What?"

"She wasn't killed with the rope."

"What do you mean? I saw it."

"Yes, there is a mark and he probably strangled her at some point but that's not how he killed her."

Castle felt the air, the reassurance, leaving him.

"How?"

"Poison. Lanie will tell us more after the results."

"Oh. So…"

"It's possible it's not Tyson. We're thinking a copycat."

Oh no – if they were going on another track, they'd never get back to Tyson, they needed to track and chase him.

"Or maybe he wants to throw us off. I mean, last time he didn't kill her with the rope too."

"It's possible but bro, you know he's likely to be dead... with all the holes you put in him."

And yet, here he was a few minutes ago in front of him, well alive.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Look, Castle, we're going to keep investigating but we're not sure who we're looking after right now."

"I know, thanks. It means a lot."

"You got it. Stay safe with our girl for now. And tell her Gates' not going to be happy she didn't call."

"When _ever_ is this woman happy anyway?" he grumbled.

He heard Esposito's laugh and then, "We'll call you as soon as we got something new."

Castle barely let out a thanks and hung up pretty quickly, breathing heavily. He did it. God, he did it.

And he felt awful.

It got worse when he turned towards the bed, almost expecting to see a sick Kate, semi-glaring at him, semi-smiling, waiting for him to crawl back in bed with her.

That was why it became easy to lie to Espo. He wanted to believe it himself. Believe that she was feeble but resting in bed, that he was here for her, that he was actually her knight in shining armor. He hoped he would be.

He just had to figure how.

* * *

Esposito hung up, glancing down disconcerted at his phone.

"That was weird."

Ryan turned to him. "What was?"

"Castle. Or Beckett, I don't know. He said she was sick, but she didn't say anything to us."

"Well, you know her. Maybe it came upon her suddenly, didn't have time to call."

"Mh."

Esposito still looked perplexed, thinking.

"What?"

"Nah, it's nothing. The paranoia getting to me."

Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked. "Come on, I know you want to tell me."

"It just feels weird. A body which looks like the work of Tyson but is probably not? Beckett sick at the same time? Castle freaked out? I don't like this."

"What do you mean? You think Castle and Beckett are hiding something from us?"

"I don't know bro. But something's not right."

Ryan looked at him, a little confused but considering his partner's thoughts. After all, Castle and Beckett had a special talent for ending up in unpleasant situations, and it might have been too long since their last one…

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
